always mine
by darkwings15
Summary: yaoi. Life couldnt be better for haru: finnaly confessed to his long time crush. But will things stay the same when theres problems in paradise? R.R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come in!" Shigure yelled

He smiled as he watched his younger cousin enter his study.

"Haru well isn't this a surprise, but I'm afraid yuki isn't here-"

"I'm not looking for yuki" haru mumbled as he slowly closed the door. "I needed to ask you something"

"Well ask away" Shigure laughed as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well- I... I wanted to know was how you would tell a person that you liked them"

Shigure sat up in his chair and laughed.

"It was the right thing to come to me! It is my specialty so you want to get someone into bed huh? Hey wait!"

Haru looked back over his shoulder from the door he had entered moments ago.

"I'll be good promise" the dog wined

Haru sighed and sat back down.

"So do you really like the person?"

Haru shut his eyes as he presses his head against the wall.

"Yah, yah I do"

"Black to?"

Haru looked up at Shigure who looked like an excided puppy ready for a treat.

"I don't know"

Shigure leaned back against his chair as a long sigh escaped his lips.

"Well its best to find out you wouldn't want to have to deal with a black haru who hated your crush right?"

Haru sat there thinking for a second then quickly nodded and left the smiling dog.

"Hey Yuki"

The mouse looked up form the book he was reading, as the cow mode his way down the stairs.

"Do you know where kyo is?"

Yuki sighed as he lowed his eyes back to his book.

"Most likely on the roof."

Haru nodded and slipped on his boots.

He made his way to the latter, he looked up and sighed he moved up the first step.

"Its ok just don't look down" he mumbled to him self.

He looked over the top of the roof, and watched as a sleeping Kyo batted the butterfly that had landed on his nose.

Kyo quickly opened his eyes and looked around for the person responsible for making all the thumping.

Haru quickly sat down beside kyo legs stretched out in front of him.

"Hey, sorry I woke you"

Kyo yawned "no problem brat, I was getting up soon any way"

"Hey kyo can I ask you some thing?"

"Hum..."

"How would you tell someone you liked them?"

Kyo looked up at the cow who stared up at the sky.

"The mouse huh? Well I'm not the best at this kind of thing; I guess you could find out if he likes you to or something like that"

Kyo quickly looked over to the cow that started to laugh evilly.

"Why the hell are you black!" the cat yelled

Backing away from the cow to the edge of the roof.

"Oh poor little kitty, trapped on the roof" haru laughed as he grabbed kyos shirt pulling him towards him.

"To bad, seems like me and white feel the same" he smiled before letting go

The sudden release of his shirt startled the cat causing him to give a surprised yell as he fell towards the ground. The yell the cat made had forced black to white.

"Oh shit" haru mumbled as he looked over to the fallen cat, who lay on the ground.

Tohru ran out of the house and tried to help him but only caused him to change into his cat form.

As tohru ran around in circles, Yuki ran out of the house and blew something into the cats face and walked back into the house with Tohru who had a major nose bleed as kyo transformed back.

Kyo batted what ever was blown in his face and grabbed his head.

"I don't feel so good"

Haru carefully moved down the latter and opened the door to the house, to see yuki kneeling on the floor his shoulders shaking as if he was crying.

"Hey yuki are you all right?" Haru said as he bent down and touched the mouse's shaking shoulder.

Yuki Suddenly released the laugh he was trying to hold in.

"I didn't think I would work!"

"What would work?" the cow asked as he watched the mouse on the floor laughing.

"Catnip, I gave kyo catnip! Come you have to see this!"

Haru and Yuki walked into the kitchen, where haru saw the reason why yuki had a hard time keeping in control.

Kyo was jumping up and down like a little kid beside tohru who had been making dinner.

"awww Tohru me like Tohru!" Kyo clapped his hands at his little song.

Tohru laughed at how cute kyo was acting. Kyo looked over to the door.

"Oh Tohru look it's the pretty mousey its mini mouse"

Yuki stopped laughing and sent daggers at the high cat.

Kyo ran over to haru and jumped onto his back

"My cow" he hissed as yuki reached up and tried to get him off the stunted cow.

Kyo cuddled closer to haru, and to everyone's surprise began to purr.

Haru gave a small laugh and looked to the shocked mouse.

"I'll take him to his room"

Haru walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, he opened a number of doors till he got the kyo. He sat at the side of his bed and tried to pry the cat off.

"No, no me wanna stay with my cow!" kyo yelled as he tightens his grip.

"Ok, ok easy now"

Haru mumbled as he lowered himself on kyos bed, he smiled as kyo snuggled closer to him.

Kyo yawned and nuzzled Harus neck.

"Haru?"

"Hum"

"I like you"

Harus smile grew even bigger.

"Yah me to" he whispered to the cat before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyo slowly opened his eyes and groaned and quickly grabbed his head.

"Kyo are you ok?"

"Yah my head just hurts"

"I'll get you some aspirin"

Kyo froze as he realized he had been talking to the ox who moments before was lying next to him. He tightly shut his eyes tiring to picture what the hell was going on.

"I'm goanna kill him" kyo mumbled as he shot out of bed and down the stairs.

Walking past Yuki, Shigure and Tohru who were eating dinner.

"Where you going kyo?" tohru asked as everyone watched him put on his shoes.

"What do people do when they have a mouse problem?" he asked tohru

Tohru stood there for a second before excitedly yelling out her answer

"They get traps!"

Kyo smiled evilly at Yuki "exactly"

Then he Left the house as the blood ran out of yuki's face.

Kyo felt someone behind him; he dodged behind a tree thinking Yuki had followed him. He sighed as he saw a patch of white.

"Hey haru, what are you doing oh sorry I thought you were someone else"

Kyo mumbled as the boy with light hair stopped to stare at him. Kyo began to walk faster down the path but the boy grabbed kyos wrist.

"Hey not so fast why don't we have some fun first?"

Just as kyo was about to kick the guys ass he felt the boy being thrown away from him. Kyo looked up to the boy on the ground to the cow.

"Who do you think you are you ass!"

Haru yelled as the boy on the ground who quickly picked himself up and ran.

"Yah you better run!"

"Haru"

Haru looked over his shoulder at the cat who was leaning against the tree, haru quickly changed back into his white self.

Kyo sighed "you ok?"

Haru nodded and began to walk next to the cat down the path.

"So did you find out if he liked you?" kyo said plainly

Haru sighed "he said he did but he was kind of high, but it was really cute at how clingy he was"

Kyo looked over at the cow wide eyed.

"Hey you shouldn't get mixed with people who get high all the time and—"

Kyo stopped walking and looked up at the smiling cow.

"I was not clingy! And if I was it want my fault!" kyo began to walk faster down the path.

They came to a stop at a pet stop, where haru waited out side. Minuets later he watched as the smiling cat came out a white bag with the pet stores logo on the side.

"So you really got the traps" haru asked as they walked back to shigures.

"Nah I just want him to think I did"

"So what did you get?" haru asked as he looked down at the bag.

Kyo pulled out a rubber mouse by its tail, and smiled.

"Have you ever tried voodoo?"

Haru laughed as they entered Shigures house.

Kyo walked past Yuki making sure he saw the bag and walked to his room with haru behind him.

Kyo sat on his bed, with haru across from him.

"HAHAHAH that was grate did you see the look on his face!" Kyo laughed as he lay down arms crossed behind his head.

Haru leaned against the wall and looked over to the cat who lay happily planning his next step in revenge.

"Hey kyo you want to go out this weekend?"

Kyo looked behind him, and met the dark charcoal of the cow's eyes.

"Yah sure"

Haru smiled as kyo began to talk about how he was going to get the rat back. But all the cow could think about was how slow the days would go by before he had the cat to himself.


End file.
